


Welcome To The Pride Parade

by superwhofilesjackson (orphan_account)



Series: Destiel One-Shots, Drabbles, Etc [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Dean, Cute, Fluff, Gay Castiel, Pride Parade, Shipper Charlie, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/superwhofilesjackson
Summary: Dean and Cas couldn't just stand there and do nothing when they see some homophobic posters at a pride parade, now could they?





	Welcome To The Pride Parade

It was June, also known as the Pride Month, so it was no surprise to either Dean or Cas when Charlie came bouncing into their room one day and announced that they were going to a pride parade, and they were going to march for the entire day with thousands of other people, and it was going to be "totally awesome" (yes, Charlie had "totally" had a A Very Potter Musical marathon yesterday and had been driving both her roommates "totally crazy" with all her quotes).

Cas wasn't very keen on being surrounded by so many people, and Dean just wanted to enjoy his weekend in peace for once, but there was no convincing Charlie, and hell, he had always wanted to particiapate in one of those so why not? It certainly  _looked_ awesome on tv. 

And that is how Cas and Dean found themselves in the middle of a crowd of all sorts of people marching for justice, their faces painted in colors, holding posters that Charlie had made for them. It was really crowded, noisy, smelly, and hot. Oh it was so freaking hot. Who the hell thought it would be a good idea to have such a parade in the middle of June!? With the number of times Dean had wiped at his face to get sweat out of his eyes, he knew the paint had already been removed. His tank top was sticking to his skin and it was getting really uncomfortable. Cas didn't look any better. Charlie, on the other hand, had a never ending supply of enery with her.

Dean rolled his eyes at her as she gave another "whoo ooh!" for the millionth time that day, and turned towards his other best friend, almost regreting it as soon as he did. Because holy hell, Cas looked hot! Well, yeah he looked hot, as in feeling really hot, but he  _looked hot._ His hair was sticking up even more than usual, his entire body was shining with sweat, and his top was sticking to his body as well, which really did not help to quieten the part of brain that was yelling at him to look away before he did something they would both regret. Cas looked irritated, but determined as they manevoured through the crowd. Dean knew how much this meant to Cas even if he wasn't the most eager to be in such a hige crowd. Cas had had a rough childhood because of him being gay, and Dean was gong to support him even if it meant conquering the heat.

As he felt more sweat roll down his backside, he thought  _fuck it,_ and quickly pulled his shirt up and over his head, and tied it around his waist. Cas turned towards him to see what the sudden movement was about, and Dean saw his eyes widen. He stared at Dean's wet chest, and Dean blushed. Well Cas  _was_ gay, and Dean knew he was hot. So of course he would admire his physic. It didn't mean anything. Cas swallowed and quickly averted his eyes.

They walked a couple of miles more, and Dean was just about to suggest that they return home (the crowd was already thinning a bit. No one would judge them if they turned back now), when his eye caught on something black. Normally Dean wouldn't even have paid any attention, but this was the pride parade, and everything around them was rainbows and unicorns. No black or other angry colors. So Dean looked closer, trying to read what the poster said and walk at the same time, but he stopped short when he read what was written and clenched his jaw.

**Homosexuals are going to hell.**

Another one besides it caught his eye.

**God hates gay people!**

And

**Homosexuals are possessed by demons.**

Usually it wouldn't have bothered Dean that much. He'd had his fair share of homophobia so he had learned to deal with it, but what the hell, this was a  _pride parade!_ How the hell could those ignorant bastards just come and throw those hateful signs at them when they were just trying to be happy! One of the guys saw Dean and snickered. He made a motion of slicing the throat open, and Dean just about lost it. He was ready to jump on that asshole and beat the shit out of him, when someone grabbed his elbow, stopping him.

Dean turned around and saw that Cas had noticed that he had stopped and had come to see what was wrong. He shook his head. He looked at those homophobes, who were still making obsene gestures at them, then at their posters, and then back at Dean, a slow smile forming on his lips. Cas looked at Dean's lips, then back into Dean's eyes, and  _oh._  

Dean gave him a determined nod, and without any further warning, Cas crashed his lips with Dean's. And fuck, Dean forgot to breath. He forgot about the heat, about the crowd, about the homophobic people, about everything. He realized somewhere in his brain that people were cheering, but he had his eyes only for Cas. He melted into the kiss before he could stop himself, and wrapped his arms around Cas, not caring that he was shirtless, or that both of them were really wet. He felt Cas' arms loop through his neck, and he smiled.

"Wow." Dean sighed as they finally broke the kiss. Neither of them moved away. Both of them were grinning like idiots, the reason why they had kissed in the first place completely forgotten.

"I've wanted to do this since the moment I laid eyes on you." Cas said, making Dean smile even wider.

"Why didn't you?"

Cas huffed. "Because I thought you were straight, and then by the time you told me you were bi, we both were already good friends and it would have been really awkward to ask you out then."

"Damn, that was my excuse." Cas laughed, and Dean joined him, giddy with happiness.

"Finally!" Charlie. Of course it was Charlie. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment. All that eye sex was  _killing me."_

Dean and Cas rolled their eyes and unison, smiling at their best friend and blushing.

Dean looked at Cas with a teasing glint in his eyes. "Well, we'll just have to make up for lost time."

Cas grinned too. "That we will."

Charlie's squeal was probably heard by the entire block when they kissed again.


End file.
